Tell Me
by Lifeguard
Summary: Say it Mulder. Tell me you don't love me." She watched his face contort with pain and guilt at his options. Total angst and MSR. Story is complete! Please read and review!


Title: _Tell Me…_

Author: _Lifeguard_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing! Please don't sue! I am a poor student!_

Archive: _Sure, just e-mail me and tell me where._

Spoilers: _Anything from s.6/7 is game._

Rating: _PG _

Summary: _"If you can honestly say that you don't love me, then you will stay." Takes place mid-season seven, or wherever you want to put it._

Author's Note: _Yet another story that was a dream first, but adapted to fit M&S. I promise, I truly do, to update Truth in/Truth of the Matter soon, but it all depends on my mood and muse. Let me know if this story was worth putting down on paper, or if it should have stayed in my dreams. Also a BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed "Adventures in Teamwork" or any of my other stories! You guys rock!_

It had been a slow couple of weeks in the basement office. There were no new cases, and that meant nothing to do. Sick of them not doing anything, Skinner had re-assigned the agents to work with various other cases for the time being.

The current case involved a particular psychopath with a love for bombs. They had been tracking him since his first bomb, two weeks ago took out a car parked in front of a bank. Thankfully there were only a few people with minor injuries, nothing serious. In the second week, an empty small office building had it's left side blown off in the middle of the night. The bomber's signature was taunting the police with random phone calls about his targets, and how he had some grievance with each one. Police and the FBI had been unable to track the calls, and were beginning to get frustrated with the case.

The most recent bombing had them fearing that he would escalate to more serious damage soon. The latest bomb went off during the day in an empty lot beside a busy plaza. There were a few serious injuries, and now the search for the mad bomber was becoming more intense.

Scully glanced over a folder as Mulder entered the office.

"Morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning Mulder."

"So what's Skinner got us doing today?"

"Background checks."

Mulder, who was walking towards his desk stopped in mid step, and turned back towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere! If I'm stuck here doing this, then you are too!" she commanded.

"Damn. I would kill for a case of our own right now you know."

"Trust me Mulder, I would rather do that than be stuck doing backgrounds."

Mulder sat back down at his desk and took a sip of his coffee. He grabbed a file from Scully and leaned back, putting his feet up to read it. For a few minutes they sat in silence, reading, and occasionally typing something into the computer.

"Hey Scully," Mulder said, breaking the quiet.

She looked at him over the top of the paper she was reading.

"You want to maybe come over tonight? We could grab a movie and some pizza?"

In the last few months pizza, beer and movie nights had become almost a regular thing for them, alternating between each other's apartments.

"That sounds good Mulder, but I get to choose the movie this time."

"Aw come on! We could watch 'Caddy Shack.'"

"No, not again."

He pouted at her and she smiled.

"No Mulder," she grinned.

"Alright, but no chick flicks."

Before she could defend her choice in movies their phone rang.

"Scully," she answered.

Mulder watched her on the phone.

"Alright we'll be right there," she hung up.

"So…" he asked.

"The police think they've tracked down the bomber's location. We've gotta go," she answered, getting up and grabbing her coat. He followed her out the door.

Sirens rang out as police and FBI surrounded the house. Mulder slammed on the breaks, throwing the car into park in front of the supposed location of their bomber. They watched as the SWAT team stormed the house and then followed. As the rooms were cleared, the agents as well as police began to survey the home for any evidence.

Scully walked through the small house, which looked typical for the suburban area it was in. So far, there was nothing to suggest that a mad bomber lived or made bombs there. She made her way into what looked like an office, and looked around. There was a desk, scattered with papers, and a filing cabinet. She opened it, but found nothing but bank statements and bills. The room was bare except for the desk and cabinet, and she glanced around it again. This time her eyes fell on the wall, where there seemed to be an outline of where a door should be, maybe for a closet. Yet it was painted over. She walked over to it, and ran her fingers along the lines that suggested the door should be there. Pushing on the wall, she heard something snap, and suddenly the wall moved. She pushed it again, and it opened like a door to what was a small closet. Inside she could see partial bombs made, parts scattered across the floor and maps. She took a step inside and grabbed the string for the light switch. As she put her hand through the loop and pulled, a voice startled her.

"Freeze!"  
She stopped, holding the loop, and searched for the voice, no one was there, but it continued.

"If you so much as move that wire in your hand, let go, or tug that line slightly, this whole house will be blown to pieces."

It was a recording.

"I was hoping someone would find my lab, and this little souvenir. You've done well to track me down, but you'll never find me. Now look up and see my final masterpiece that holds your fate."

The recording clicked off and Scully nervously moved her eyes to the ceiling above her, where she could now see an active bomb, strapped to it. The bomb had been triggered by her tugging what was not string but a wire, and now if she let go, or moved it at all, it would go off.

She screamed for help.

Within minutes the house and surrounding area were evacuated.

Mulder, who had been searching the shed out back was ushered to the street by the police as he got wind that there was an active bomb in the house. He watched the street for Scully, but didn't notice her among everyone else. He walked towards his car, hoping she would meet him there, when he overheard an officer on his radio.

"…requesting immediate back-up and bomb squad. I repeat we have an agent inside with a motion activated device."

Mulder rushed over to the cop.

"There's an agent inside? Who!" he demanded.

"FBI, she found the lab, triggered the trap."

"Scully!"

Mulder took off at a run for the front door.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

Two officers stopped him, blocking his way any closer to the house. He flashed his badge.

"I'm sorry agent. No one is allowed in or near the house."

"My partner is in there!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Didn't you hear? There is an active bomb inside. No one gets in!"

"I don't think you understand. I've got to get to her!"

"It goes against protocol, you should know that agent!" commanded the officer.

"I don't care!" Mulder growled, shoving him out of the way.

Several others yelled at him as he walked in the front door, but Mulder didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was getting to Scully. His cell phone rang as he entered, and Mulder looked at the call display. It was Skinner, probably going to chew his ass out for going in. He switched off his cell.

"Scully!" he called out into the house, searching the rooms.

"Mulder!"

He rushed into the office and found her.

"What the hell are you doing in here!"

It was not the greeting he had been expecting.

"Scully, are you alright?" he asked, approaching her.

"Stop Mulder! You've got to get out of here! You shouldn't be here," she said sternly.

"And what am I supposed to do? Wait out there and worry about you?"

"Yes! Mulder please, you should go, it's too dangerous."

"I know it is, but I can't just wait and see if you'll be ok."

"You're so stupid Mulder. Just go, please," she pleaded with him.

"Damn it Scully! I am not going to stand idly by while you're here… I couldn't live if something was to happen to you," his voice became soft as he said this. He reached out and brushed her cheek with his hand. She turned away as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Please go Mulder…just go. I don't want you to get hurt because you came to be with me…just go," she said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I'm not leaving until you're safe. I…I love you too much to leave you here alone…" he trailed off, gazing into her eyes.

She blinked, and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh God Mulder…it's because I care about you that I want you to go…." she held his gaze and her eyes filled with determination.

"If you love me, then you will go somewhere safe. But if you can honestly say that you don't love me, then you will stay here with me. Say it to my face Mulder. Say that you don't love me."

"Scully…"  
"Say it Mulder. Tell me that you don't love me," she pleaded.

She watched his face contort with pain and guilt at his options. He reached out and brushed an errant strand of red hair from her forehead.

"I can't…" he said, his own eyes now wet with unshed tears.

She turned her head away from him and he understood that he had to go. She heard him walk quickly down the hall, and when she heard the click of the door, she allowed herself to cry freely, a sob escaping her lips.

As Mulder shut the front door, the bomb squad came running up the lawn, yelling at him to get to safety. He barely heard them as he made his way to the barrier of police officers. Skinner was standing near the front and he looked mad.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mulder!" he barked, "You went in against protocol!"

He didn't care. He barely even glanced at the assistant director as he made his way behind the police tape.

"Mulder! Are you even listening?" the AD yelled at him.

Mulder had heard enough.

"Screw procedure! My partner is in there risking her life! If I choose to go see if she's alright, then that should be _my _choice!" Mulder snapped at Skinner.

The AD glared at him, but saw past the anger in the younger man's eyes. He saw the guilt and concern etched into Mulder's face. He came closer to Mulder and said quietly,

"I know you're worried about her, and I know you want to be with her, but you know better. Whatever Scully said to get you out here, she was right. We're doing our best to save her."

Mulder nodded and they made their way over to the bomb squad van to listen to the progress going on in the house.

The tension was thick in the moments it took for the squad to determine how to dismantle the bomb. Mulder listened intently to the radio feed. He could hear them trying to reassure Scully that it would be alright, but he knew that in reality, that one false move could cost her and the team their lives. He paced as he listened, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"We are cutting the last wire…" a voice crackled across the radio.

Mulder held his breath.

There was silence and then suddenly loud steady beeping was heard.

"The bomb is active! I repeat still active! We have 30 seconds before it blows! Move out! Move out!"

A flurry of motion followed as he heard the team begin to run and around him as people shouted orders to move back and take cover.

"Scully!" he screamed and took off towards the house.

"Mulder no!" Skinner went after him, grabbing him by the arm and whipping him around.

He tried to rip his arm away from the AD but he held his grip as another cop grabbed Mulder as well.

"Let me go! Scully's in there!" he screamed.

"They'll get her out! We have to get further away!"

"No! I can't loose her!"

A deafening explosion rocked the ground under them and knocked the three men off their feet. When it seemed to be over, Mulder sat up, surveying the charred remains of the house as thick black smoke filled the air.

He felt sick to his stomach. What if she hadn't made it out? His head hurt.

He tried to get to his feet, but lost his balance trying to get up. Skinner rolled over and groaned.

Again Mulder attempted to stand, and this time, wobbling he did.

"Scully!" he called out.

Firemen rushed towards the house, as Mulder walked shakily, trying to find her through the haze.

"Scully!"

"Sir, you need medical attention," said a firefighter approaching him.

"Do you know…do you know if anyone made it out?" he asked.

"We don't, I'm sorry."

Mulder began to shake. The fireman took his arm and tried to lead him away from the scene, but Mulder couldn't move.

What if she hadn't made it out? That thought kept running through his mind.

Then out of the smoke, he saw people walking. He watched as the bomb squad emerged, circled around someone. They were supporting a woman covered in dust, face smudged with black char. He realized who it was, and took off towards them.

Standing in that closet with the bomb strapped to her wrist, she tried her hardest to keep calm while the bomb specialist attempted to dismantle the weapon holding her fate. They had come just as Mulder had left, and had found her sobbing. They didn't know she was crying because of what she had told Mulder, what he had admitted to her and the decisions they had both made. They thought she was scarred, and she was. She had controlled her emotions as they assessed the situation and began working.

"We're almost done," a man assured her.

"We are cutting the last wire…"

She held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping that from the last snip of a wire, her freedom would be granted.

Suddenly a loud steady beeping began to come from the bomb. The specialist working on it swore and yelled into the radio,

"The bomb is active! I repeat still active! We have 30 seconds before it blows! Move out! Move out!"

He was down the ladder he was on, and another man grabbed her, pushing her out of the room. They broke the window in the office and climbed through it. She ran with them as far as they could get away from the house in the backyard before pushing her to the ground and covering her with their bodies behind the shed.

A deafening explosion followed.

They lay on the ground for a few minutes, making sure that no other explosions followed. Finally, they rolled away from her. She was relatively unhurt, except for a few minor scrapes from her landing. The squad had kept her safe with their bodies and protective equipment. As she sat up and surveyed the charred remains of the house, her body began to shake from shock at the thought of being in there only moments ago.

She coughed as she sharply inhaled air, filled now with smoke. The team helped her to her feet, and supported her as they moved to safety.

Then another scary thought crossed her mind. Where was Mulder? Was he safe? She began to look around wildly, trying to spot him through the haze.

"Scully!"

She heard her name and then he was there, running towards her. She broke away from the men and then was in Mulder's arms. She could feel new tears streaming down her face, as she embraced him.

Mulder held her tight, basking in the sensation of holding her in his arms. She was alright. She was alive. That was all that mattered.

"I was so worried about you…" he mumbled into her hair.

She pushed away from him, looking up into his eyes. He brushed the tears and soot from her face with his thumbs.

"Tell me Mulder…" she whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you love me."

He smiled at her and answered,

"I love you Dana Scully."

"I know, I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her, and they were the only two people in the world, oblivious to the chaos around them.

****

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! Click that little Submit Review button and let your opinion be heard!

And just a side note: Is anyone reading my new CSI fic Bullet Proof? It's lonely with no reviews. L


End file.
